Can't Even Breath
by psychedoutpineapple
Summary: A fluffy little story where Jules has to go back to Miami. What will Shawn do to make her stay? Also a Shules challenge at the end! Yay go Shules!


**Challenge!**

**Yay! A challenge for you all! With a story of course! I love this story probably m best but if you don't like it I completely understand. The challenge is at the end of the story right after The End (jk there is no The End it's not a fairytale lol).**

**Disclaimer: I know I know I forgot the disclaimer the last few times so this is for all of 'em. I do not own anything Psych except for dvds and a pineapple.**

**Can't Even Breath**

Shawn was sitting alone in his office. He was completely bored out of his mind. And he was doing the only thing he knew how to do when he was bored, dream about Jules. She was, in his mind, the world. Just then Juliet came walking through the door.

"Hey Jules what's up?"

"I-I have- have to-"

Then she burst into tears. He went over to her a held her close.

"Whoa Jules I didn't mean to make you cry. What's wrong?"

"I have-have-to-to move back to Miami!" She said this last part all in one breath and started sobbing into his chest again.

His whole body froze. He couldn't breathe.

"I just came to because Lassiter isn't really good with emotions and Chief Vick is you know… you were my last resort but I needed someone. I hope you don't mind my barging in like that"

So she didn't mind leaving him. Ouch.

"That's okay. May I ask a question though?" without waiting for her answer he said, "Why are you sad?"

She looked up in disbelief.

"Why? Well I have friends here, a great job with a great partner and boss, it's cheaper than Miami and…"

"And?"

"I really, really like this guy that lives here"

Oh. Oh my. Oh my god. This could not be happening. She was moving and she liked someone else. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Oh" was all he could manage to get out of his mouth which had gotten very dry.

"What should I do?"

"Stay?"

"Well I was transferred Shawn."

"So? Who cares? Juliet c'mon just tell them no!"

Her heart dropped like a stone when he called her by her real name. He never called her that. She started tearing up again. She had done something wrong. Maybe she should go to Miami.

"But I can't Shawn"

He gave up. She didn't care about him anyway. He turned around and forced the tears back.

"Fine. Whatever. Have fun in Florida but don't let the crocodiles bite your head off."

Even at this time he managed a shot at humor. That's what he did to cope with his anger and sadness. He couldn't be weak or vulnerable in front of Jules. Lassiter. Gus. His dad. Even people on the street he didn't know. He was not the guy that crumbled. He never was.

"There alligators Shawn.

Her voice was a whisper but she sounded so close. Too close. He turned around to see her standing nearly an inch from his face. After 8 seconds (yes he was counting) he finally realized what he was doing and backed away.

"Bye Juliet"

"Don't"

"What?"

"Call me that"

"What Juliet?"

"Yes I can't stand it, not from you"

"Okay…"

"Say my name"

"Juliet"

"No your name for me. I need to hear it before I go"

"Jules"

"Thank you"

As she walked out the door she said, "Don't forget to breath'

"I can't!" he blurted.

"What?"

"I can't I will hold my breath until you stay and stay forever"

"Shawn..."

"No please don't say it. I love you but you don't feel the same way cause you have a crush and someone else and why would you like me anyway? Sorry I'm rambling. Please can you just stay? Please?"

"Yes but on one condition"

"Anything"

"Never ever say that I don't love you ever again"

He grinned. He could breathe again. He closed his eyes as she kissed him and frankly, he didn't want to have to breathe anyway.

**So how'd you like it? Please review! That'd be awesome! Okay here's my challenge:**

**It's called: Psyched-out-challenge because I wanted to and heres what it is.**

**You take your favorite episode of Psych wiht Shules moments in it and you add on what should have happened after.**

**Here are the rules:**

**1)No smut, I'm really not into that stuff**

**2)Should be longer than 2 or 3 paragraphs unless you can't do anything about it**

**3)Don't make Shawn like aBigal and Jules at the same time. I'm sorry I do not like Abigal.**

**Sorry if this is not how you're supposed to put out a challenge I'm new to this site and took a guess. Help would be nice if you are very expeirienced with this site.**

**Thanks,**

**psychedoutpineapple**

**also, this challenge is just for fun and please tell me when you post one so I can check it out! **


End file.
